1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to computer controller apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ergonomic computer mouse wherein the same is arranged for ease of manual grasping minimizing fatigue during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer mouse structure of various types are employed in the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,165, wherein the ergonomic mouse structure provides for continuous grasping within a palm of an individual's hand.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a wrist support in association with the individual's palm being vertically oriented relative to an underlying support surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills a need in the prior art for convenience of use of such mouse structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,836 to Cooper sets forth a computer control device indicating control structure, wherein such disclosure is incorporated herein by reference relative to an example of a computer control mouse organization.